The present invention relates to a locking apparatus for introduction into a recess of a device to be locked, wherein the locking apparatus has an actuating pin and a bolt part which is rotationally fixedly connectable to the actuating pin and which can be locked and/or unlocked by rotating the actuating pin, wherein the bolt part can be fastened to the actuating pin in a plurality of positions. The invention further relates to the use of such a locking apparatus as a transport lock of a carcass part to be locked such as a device housing door of a security-sensitive gambling device, betting device and/or entertainment device.
End customers or device operators of various security-sensitive equipment such as gambling machines, betting machines or entertainment machines want to be able to lock the security-relevant housing components with their own locks to be able to ensure the observation of their own, individual security requirements or to be able to exclude security vulnerabilities, for example during transport. With respect to the named gambling machines, betting machines and/or entertainment machines, this may be the device door which is to be locked by a user-specific lock. Depending on the device, however, this can also be a cover or a flap, for example, with which a money storing unit in the device interior can be closed or a removable drawer or a tray on which a security-relevant component is provided.
Such devices to be locked should nevertheless to date already be provided with locking apparatus by the manufacturer, for example to prevent an unwanted opening or an unauthorized opening during transport or to be able to carry out a function test during acceptance, which can to date require a proper locking of doors and flaps. In order, on the one hand, to ensure a proper locking, but on the other hand, to facilitate the conversion of the locking apparatus frequently carried out by the end customer, it would be desirable to be able to introduce a fully functional locking apparatus into the recess of the device to be locked into which the lock desired by the end customer is installed according to its intended purpose and simultaneously to allow an authorized user a simple dismantling. In this respect it would furthermore be desirable to be able to use the locking apparatus for different recesses or devices to be locked since the named recesses are sometimes ordered by different customers in different geometries in order exactly to match the customer's individual, final locking apparatus. As, for example, the documents US 2005/0192101, US 2006/0012184 or US 2010/0117384 show, door locks of gaming machines can have very different configurations so that the door recesses or housing recesses into which these locks have to be inserted with an exact fit can be configured very differently.
Documents CA 2691923, U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,458 or 4,718,195 show transport locking apparatus by means of which doors can be locked for transport to the final customer, wherein the corresponding locking apparatus can be inserted into the door or into the door post recess in which then the final door lock is installed. These transport locking apparatus are, however, rather of only a provisional nature and not really fully functional in the sense that the door could be locked and unlocked multiple times by an actuating element to be handled conventionally such as a rotary knob or a slider. In addition, these transport locking apparatus require an individual matching to the device to be locked or they can practically not be used for different doors or inserted into differently configured recesses.
Document WO 2008/119541 shows a locking apparatus for a door in which an actuating pin in the form of a rotatable mandrel can be inserted into a bearing recess of a fitting component, wherein an actuating handle is plugged onto the mandrel from one side and the mandrel itself is rotationally fixedly plugged into a transmission plate which converts a rotary movement of the mandrel into a sliding movement of the actual bolt part of the fitting.
Documents DE 39 32 939 and CH 553 903 show further locking apparatus in which the locking plate is respectively screwed tight to the actuating pin. Furthermore, document U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,394 shows a locking apparatus in which the locking plate can be fastened to the actuating pin in different axial positions. The locking plate, is in this respect likewise screwed onto the actuating pin and is secured against rotation at a specific screwing height by a friction clutch, at least as long as the rotary actuating forces do not exceed the inhibition of the friction clutch. If the actuating pin is overrotated while the latch plate is in contact, the named friction clutch slips so that the locking plate is screwed to the pin and is thus axially adjusted.
It is the underlying object of the present invention to provide an improved locking apparatus of the initially named kind which avoids disadvantages of the prior art and further develops the latter in an advantageous manner. The locking apparatus should preferably be able to be inserted into different recesses with an exact fit and should ensure a fully functional lock also with multiple actuation, but simultaneously allow a simple dismantling, as free of tools as possible, to simplify the replacement of the locking apparatus by an authorized end customer.
This object is satisfied in accordance with the invention by a locking apparatus in accordance with claim 1 and by the use of such a locking apparatus in accordance with claim 17. Preferred embodiments of the invention are the subject of the dependent claims.
To be able to match the locking apparatus simply to recesses of different depths or to devices to be locked of different thickness, the bolt part can be fixed at different sections of the actuating pin so that the locking apparatus receives a different length. In accordance with the invention, the actuating pin and the bolt part have releasable latching means having a plurality of latching positions for latching the bolt part to the actuating pin in a plurality of axial positions. The latching means in this respect comprise latch contours which engage into one another in a shape-matched manner, which can be pushed beyond one another in the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin with elastic deformation and which can latch into one another transversely to the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin by elastic recoil so that the bolt part is held axially at the actuating pin in the respective latching position. Depending on how thick the carcass is in which the recess is formed into which the locking apparatus is to be introduced or depending on how large the spacing is of the counter-piece to be caught by the latch part from the named recess, the bolt part can be fixed to the actuating pill in a different axial position. The locking apparatus can hereby be used simply for different devices to be locked, wherein the bolt part fixes itself at the actuating pin on the plugging together in the respectively desired position by the latching means. The bolt part and the actuating pin only need to be plugged to one another in the axial direction of the actuating pin and to be displaced relative to one another for so long until the desired position is found in which the latching means then lock.
The latching means can in this respect operate elastically to be able to be locked and unlocked a multiple of times and to ensure a multiple, reuse of the locking apparatus at different devices to be locked. In this respect, the latching means are configured as releasable in a nondestructive manner so that the locking apparatus can be dismantled in a simple manner, preferably free of tools, in that the bolt part is again released from the actuating pin. The dismantling by an authorized end customer is hereby considerably simplified.
The latching means can in this respect generally comprise differently configured latch contours. In an advantageous further development of the invention, the latch contours of the latching means comprise at least one latch projection which is configured as elevated transversely to the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin and at least one latch depression which is configured as sunk transversely to the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin, wherein the latch depression and the latch projection are shape-matched to one another, are in particular configured complementary to one another, so that the latch projection can be lowered into the latch depression and can latch into it. To be able to realize the named plurality of latching positions and to be able to fix the bolt part at the actuating pin in different axial positions, the latch contours in this respect advantageously comprise a plurality of latch depressions which are arranged behind one another and/or spaced apart from one another in the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin so that the at least one latch depression can selectively latch into one of the plurality of latch depressions. Alternatively or additionally, a plurality of such latch projections can conversely also be provided of which selectively one can latch into the at least one latch depression, wherein the named plurality of latch projections can be arranged behind one another and/or spaced apart from one another in the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin.
The latch contours, in particular in the form of the named latch projections and latch depressions, can be formed as undercuts, viewed in the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin, wherein the undercuts at the bolt part and at the actuating pin are shaped-matched to one another so that a respective undercut pair disposed in engagement engages under one another transversely to the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin. A covering of the respective latch contour pair arises due to the undercut of the latch contours—viewed in the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin—in the latched position.
At least one of the named latch contours, for example the latch projection or the latch depression or also both, are in this respect themselves elastic or are arranged on an elastic part or on a movably supported, elastically preloaded part so that at least one of the latchable latch contours is movable so far transversely to the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin for unlatching that the latch contour can be pushed beyond the other latch contour.
In an advantageous further development of the invention, the latching means can comprise a ribbed and/or grooved surface structure at the actuating pin and/or at the bolt part, which surface structure can be brought into shape-matched holding engagement with a counter-contour piece with elastic and/or plastic deformation of the surface structure and/or of the named counter-contour piece on the axial plugging onto one another of the bolt part and actuating pin. Such a ribbed or grooved surface structure allows a fine setting of the desired axial position of the bolt part and the actuating pin. The ribbed surface structure at the actuating pin can advantageously comprise a plurality of holding ribs at the actuating pin which are preferably arranged, staggered behind one another in the longitudinal direction of the actuating pin, at least partly at the periphery of the actuating pin, wherein the counter-contour piece can comprise at least one holding rib at the bolt part which can advantageously be provided at least partly at an inner peripheral side of the bolt part, in particular in a passage recess pluggable onto the actuating pin. The arrangement of the holding ribs staggered behind one another at the actuating pin allows a large adjustment path. At the same time, on the provision of the counter-contour piece in a passage recess, a sufficiently rigid seat can be ensured to apply the holding forces.
In an advantageous further development of the invention, the ribbed or grooved surface structure or the counter-contour piece cooperating therewith can be configured such that different actuating forces and holding forces result, in particular such that the force required for plugging on the bolt part and the actuating pin is smaller than the force which is required for the opposite, axial release of the latch connection. A high operating comfort in the assembly can be combined with sufficiently high holding forces by such a configuration of the grooving or ribbing. The relatively small plug-on forces allow a simple plugging on by hand and thus also a precise, coordinated achieving of the desired position, whereas conversely the higher unlatching forces ensure that the bolt part is sufficiently held at the actuating pin and is secured against slipping down. The holding ribs provided staggered behind one another at the actuating pin and/or the holding rib provided at the counter-contour piece can in particular be formed in the manner of saw teeth, i.e. can have flanks of differently strong inclinations, which lock with the respective counter-contour or enter into engagement therewith such that the plugging onto one another with elastic and/or plastic deformation of the involved components is easier than the pulling or pushing apart from one another taking place in the reverse direction.
The locking apparatus can generally be received or supported in the recess of the component to be locked in different manners. For example, the actuating pin can be directly stored or supported in the recess, in particular when the named recess has a rotationally symmetrical contour, which is not, however, a requirement. For example, the actuating pin can comprise a corresponding shoulder which forms an axial support surface and/or a hearing head, for example thickened and in particular cylindrical, which is supported at the peripheral side at an inner contour of the recess or which forms a radial bearing surface. In order, however, to allow a simpler matching to different recesses and to achieve a better rotatability, in an alternative further development of the invention, a rotary guide part can be associated with the actuating pin; it is pluggable with an exact fit into the named recess and has latching means for latching to a marginal contour surrounding the recess.
The actuating pin can advantageously be rotatably received in the rotary guide part, wherein in this case, the rotary guide part can be configured such that the rotary guide part can be rotatably fixedly latched in the recess. In general, the named rotary guide part could, however, also be rotationally fixedly joined to the actuating pin and can in this case be rotatably supported in the recess or in in an interposed bearing piece and/or adapter piece. With a rotatable connection between the actuating pin and the rotary guide part, the fixing of the rotary guide part in the recess is, however, simplified.
In an advantageous further development of the invention, the latching means of the rotary guide part can comprise at least one latch projection which projects radially at the peripheral side from the carcass of the rotary guide part, which is radially elastically deformable on the axial insertion of the rotary guide part into the recess and which snaps back radially after passing through the recess so that the latch projection prevents a pulling back again or a pulling of the rotary guide part out of the recess. The rotary guide part can in this respect advantageously be configured and/or intended to be plugged into the named recess from an outer side of the component to be latched or of the associated carcass part so that the latch projection comes to lie on an inner wall side or, springs back in the locked state so that an unauthorized release, of the latch projection is prevented or the latch projection is only accessible and can be opened in an open position of the device to be locked.
In order to be able to insert the rotary guide part with an exact fit into recesses of different depths or to be able to use it for carcass parts of different thicknesses the latching means of the rotary guide part can comprise a plurality of latch projections which are arranged staggered behind one another in the longitudinal direction of the rotary guide part such that a respective different latch projection can be latched with an exact fit with marginal contours of the recess of different thicknesses. The latch connection in this respect is actuated automatically irrespective of the respective marginal contour thickness such that, on the insertion of the rotary guide part, a plurality of the latch projections arranged staggered behind one another are initially pressed back and spring back again until the end position of one or more latch projections has been reached, while one or more latch projections remain pressed back since the do not again exit the recess or its narrow section. The rotary guide part is then held with an exact fit in the recess by at least one of the springing-back latch projections moving into the locking position. The locking apparatus can be adapted in a simple manner to carcass parts of different thicknesses or to recesses of different depths and can be used without problem for such differently configured components by the provision of a plurality of latch projections staggered behind one another in the insertion direction of the rotary guide part.
The actuating pin can be received freely rotatable in the rotary guide part or can be rotatable without fixing over the total, optionally limited, rotary range. However, to signal to an operator when the unlocked position or the locked position has been reached, in a further development of the invention, latching means for latching the actuating pin in an unlocked rotary position and/or in a locked rotary position can be provided at the rotary guide part and/or at the actuating pin, wherein the named latching means advantageously snap elastically in the respective latched position and allow a rotation of the actuating pin which is as resistance-free as possible in the unlatched position. In an advantageous further development of the invention, the named latching means can have at least one transverse rib and/or at least one transverse groove at an axial support surface of the rotary guide part and/or of the actuating pin and/or can comprise at least one longitudinal rib and/or at least one longitudinal groove at a radial support surface of the rotary guide part and/or of the actuating pin. In an advantageous further development of the invention, at least one transverse rib extending transversely to the axis of rotation and a transverse groove equally extending transversely can respectively be provided at the end face at the rotary guide part and at the end face at the actuating pin, the transverse rib and the transverse groove latching into one another when they are aligned with one another so that the rotary position of the actuating pin is fixed relative to the rotary guide part. The actuating pin and the rotary guide part can in this respect, for example, be preloaded elastically axially with respect to one another by a spring device or also by a certain elasticity of the actuating pin in the longitudinal direction so that, on a corresponding rotary position, the transverse rib is pulled into the named transverse groove and conversely an unlatching is possible by rotating the actuating pin. The actuating pin can also be axially latched at the rotary guide part, wherein the latching means can be configured such that the actuating pin has a certain elasticity axially from the latched position, i.e. can be pulled out a little from the latched position and is pulled back again by the latching means.
The axial means for the axial latching of the actuating pin at the rotary guide part can, for example, have a peripheral groove and a peripheral projection cooperating therewith, the two being able to have slanted or rounded flanks to achieve the named elasticity or spring effect.
To be able to secure a plurality of positions by latching, for example the unlocked and the locked position of the bolt part, a plurality of transverse grooves can advantageously be provided for one transverse rib and/or a symmetrical arrangement of transverse grooves and transverse ribs can be provided which can be brought in alignment with one another in different rotary positions.
The actuating pin can advantageously comprise a circular-cylindrical guide section, optionally also a plurality of circular-cylindrical guide sections having relief grooves arranged therebetween, which at least one guide section rotatably supports the actuating pin in a recess, in particular in a recess in the named rotary guide part, such that a smooth rotary actuation of the actuating pin is made possible. On the other hand, the actuating pin can have a latch section which can have a cross-sectional contour differing from the circular and which serves the latch connection with the bolt part at a pin section arranged displaced with respect to the named circular-cylindrical guide section in the axial direction. The cross-sectional contour of the named latch section is in this respect advantageously dimensioned and configured such that it lies within the contour of the circular-cylindrical guide section when observed in the longitudinal direction of the phi so that the latch section can be plugged through the bearing recess without being caught for a rotatable support of the actuating pin. The named latch section of the actuating pin can in particular have a flattened portion at the peripheral side, preferably two flattened portions arranged opposite one another, at which flattened portions the aforesaid latching means can be provided for latching the bolt part and the actuating pin.
To achieve a simple assembly with a simultaneous protection from unauthorized dismantling, provision is made in an advantageous further development of the invention that the actuating pin has an actuating head and can be plugged into the recess of the device to be locked from a side such that the actuating head comes to lie on a side of the recess and the bolt part can be placed onto the actuating pin from an oppositely disposed side of the recess. The carcass part of the device to be locked having the recess is hereby received in the manner of a sandwich between the actuating head of the actuating pill, on the one hand, and the bolt part to be rotated, on the other hand, so that the bolt part is not accessible in the closed state of the carcass part. Apart from this, the named sandwich-like reception of the carcass part to be locked between the actuating head and the bolt part can also be utilized so that the locking apparatus is secured against unwanted slipping out or pulling out at the carcass part, for example when the latch connection of they aforesaid rotary guide part at the marginal contour of the recess fails. For this purpose, the bolt part can be configured as larger than the recess viewed in the direction of rotation of the locking apparatus and/or can be arranged projecting beyond the recess at the marginal side so that the bolt part seated on the actuating pin prevents a pulling out of the locking apparatus. In a further development of the invention, the named bolt part can be a bolt part which projects radially from the actuating pin, which is approximately of plate shape and whose radial overhang beyond the actuating pin can exceed the radius, preferably also the diameter, of the recess in the component to be locked.